1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an internally threaded sheet metal fastener and, more particularly, to such a threaded fastener which is automatically locked within a receiving opening in a panel.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists a need for sheet metal internally threaded fasteners which can be snapped within a hole or opening in a relatively thin panel and provide a light weight fastening relationship with both the panel and a screw threaded therein. For example, there are many situations in which it is desired to provide a fastener mounted to a panel in which it would either be expensive, highly inconvenient, or practically impossible to be able to have direct access to both sides of the panel. In an automobile, for example, there are many panels that are placed in position during manufacture and assembly of the vehicle to which it is also necessary later in assembly to attach other items, and this is typically accomplished by providing a snap-on or other nut means which can be applied within an opening and from the outside of the panel alone.
It is also desirable that such a fastener be readily applied through a panel access opening from one side as already mentioned, and that the fastener once in place is strongly retained within the panel opening. Such a fastener should also desirably have a multithread for receiving a screw therein to aid in mounting items thereto.